That Apron
by GeneImperfect
Summary: Watching his boyfriend Lovino cook, Arthur finds him absolutely irresistible in his apron. Lots of snark and sexytimes ensue. Kinkmeme de-anon.
1. Chapter 1

It had all started with that damn apron.

Lovino had been minding his own business (he really was!), cooking (he always did—there was no way in hell he was about to let Arthur prepare food), and wearing his plain white apron which was embroidered with the words 'Kiss me, I'm Italian' and the tricolor flag of his nation (it had been a gift, albeit a useful one). He had been making a simple pasta dish when out of nowhere he felt a hand grab his behind and heard the words _"you look _marvelous_ in that apron, luv"_ whispered into his ear in a husky voice which betrayed far more than an aesthetic appreciation. Arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a hot, damp kiss to the side of his neck. "Mm, I'll definitely have to kiss the cook. All over."

Lovino sputtered, blushing a light red from ear to ear as if in protest. "For… for all the weird shit you like, I'd never guess an i_apron/_i of all things would make me suddenly irresistible," he commented sarcastically.

"You're always irresistible to me, apron or not." Arthur paused his teasing kisses, as if in thought. "Or perhaps only the apron…"

Lovino's face only turned redder at that, if it were possible. "You… I… I'm only wearing it because the sauce—" And here he was interrupted by another kiss, this time to the sensitive spot on his neck just beneath his ear. "The sauce… it would stain…"

Arthur only smirked as he heard that hitch in the Italian's speech, continuing to lavish kisses against the Lovino's neck as he spoke. "Mmhmm, that'd be a shame, getting pasta sauce on you," he breathed into his lover's ear, tracing a finger down Lovino's neck and chest, "I'd have to help you clean it up. My fault after all."

Lovino rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's attempt at seduction. He knew exactly what Arthur was up to, but he at least wanted to make sure that the food was finished before they moved on to anything else. "Ah!" he let out a small gasp at the feeling of another, more noticeable kiss to his neck, "can't say I've ever had someone threaten to lick pasta sauce off me before." He had to admit the idea was mildly amusing to him.

Hearing that gasp, Arthur chuckled, quite pleased with himself. "I never said I was going to lick you off," he scoffed. "I meant that I would wash you down in the shower." The finger that had been tracing its way down Lovino's chest continued down his belly, stopping only as it reached the waistline of his trousers. "Where is your mind?"

But Lovino would have none of that. "I won't take the blame for this!" He insisted. "You're the one who started it—that wasn't where my mind was before," he gave his head a jerk downward, indicating Arthur's finger near his waistband, "though just the apron, I can do. Some lucky night." And it was obvious that he was trying to steer the conversation away from sex so that he could cook.

Unfortunately for him, Arthur was not to be deterred. "I'll be holding you to that, luv," he purred, following the words with a small nip to that sensitive spot on the Italian's neck again, musing to himself that it tasted exactly the way a Lovino should taste, "but for now, that apron's nothing but a hindrance to me." That hands that were still wrapped around Lovino's waist moved to the knot at the front of the apron and began to untie it with alarming speed, all the while continuing to lavish small bites all over his lover's neck.

That nipping and nibbling was doing nothing good for Lovino's powers of concentration. Without his realizing it, his breathing was getting just a bit shorter. "Are you _trying_ to distract me? I thought the point of me cooking was so that the food we eat would NOT get burnt or otherwise ruined." But when the next bite came and he squirmed, he finally noticed that his apron had been untied, and that was all it took to convince Lovino to give up on his attempts to pay attention to the food. He placed the skillet on an unheated burner before turning around to face Arthur, resting his back against the counter next to the stove so that there would be no mishaps. "Hha-hold me to— nnh!— whatever you want..." He was very distracted indeed by the attentions of his lover's mouth, and he raised a hand to lift Arthur's chin until it was level with his own and planted a firm kiss on those teasing lips.

"Right now I think I'll hold you to this counter, brat," Arthur stated in what would otherwise have been a matter-of-fact voice if it were not clouded with more than a hint of lust. "But let's get rid of this first," he said briefly, grasping the apron and slipping it off over Lovino's head to drop it unceremoniously to the floor, "and this too, while we're at it." He grasped hem of Lovino's shirt and began to tug that over the Italian's head too.

Lovino, though he was startled by his partner's audacity, grumbling something along the lines of _"like hell you will"_, but nonetheless raising his arms so that the shirt could come off. It soon joined the apron in a crumpled pile on the floor tiles. No sooner had this been done than Lovino felt Arthur's hands on his hips, lifting him up onto the countertop. Propping his hands on top of the counter, he helped the other bear his weight until he was seated on the counter, legs spread further apart than he'd intended.

Arthur naturally took advantage of this opportunity, moving up between those legs and proceeding to assault the Italian's chest with his mouth. He went for the right first, covering it with his lips and sucking, then lapping at the now-hardened nipple with his tongue, which drew forth a soft groan. Arthur allowed his fingers to run up and down the tanned skin of his partner's back, caressing from behind even as he was nipping and sucking in front. He moved to the other nipple now, circling it with his tongue before tugging at it with his teeth. Lovino growled and his hand went straight down the back of Arthur's shirt collar to drag his nails up Arthur's back, surely leaving four deep-pink lines in the skin there, which was much less dark than his own.

The Englishman let out a heated pant at the feeling; it obviously didn't do anything to deter him. Instead, he began to leave small bites all across Lovino's chest, sometimes merely nibbling and sometimes sucking firmly but always leaving a mark. He started under the left pectoral muscle and moved across, then up to nip at his collarbone. All the while, the Italian continued to make small noises of pleasure—he had always been the more vocal one, between the two of them—and scratched again and again at Arthur's back, which arched into his touch.

Lovino mumbled, "Not fair for you to have this on when I don't, you dick," tugging meaningfully at the shirt which had begun to hinder him.

"You like my dick," Arthur purred, though not without a hint of danger behind it. "Furthermore, whose fault is it that I've still got my shirt on? It's not my business if you like to be stripped like a cheap whore while I stay dressed." Still, he lifted his arms, and Lovino leaned forward to remove the shirt with alarming alacrity, then moved to bite down hard at the skin between Arthur's neck and shoulder. The Englishman hissed, though Lovino knew it wasn't because he _disliked_ the pain.

From this vantage point, Lovino could see all the exquisite marks he'd left on the pale skin of his lover's back. He grinned against that skin before finally letting go of it, then admired the fresh bitemark he'd left on Arthur's shoulder. "Fuck you," he spat in response to Arthur's previous comment, "though leave it to you to want to have sex with a whore." In spite of the venomous comment, or perhaps because of it, he leaned in to capture the Englishman's lips in a fierce, heated kiss.

Arthur responded immediately, opening his lips and slipping his tongue into Lovino's mouth, sliding it firmly against the other's tongue and circling it around it. Lovino pulled back slightly and ran his own tongue across the Englishman's upper teeth, then tilted his head and opened his mouth wider. The next time Arthur's tongue probed into his mouth, Lovino began to suck firmly, and the Englishman moaned.

Pulling away for a few seconds, Arthur dug urgently in his pants pocket, quickly producing a bottle of lube and slamming it down onto the counter beside Lovino, who smirked.

"If I didn't know any better—and I don't—I'd say you were planning this," the Italian teased.

"And what if I was? It's not as if you aren't… _receptive_ to the idea," Arthur returned with a bit of bite in his words.

"Shut up, asshole."

"Mmh, I'm about to have yours." Hands reached up to unbutton Lovino's trousers with a deftness that spoke to Arthur's experience, before both trousers and underwear were yanked down and quickly joined the two shirts and apron already on the floor, leaving the Italian naked on the countertop.

"Thanks," Lovino snipped sarcastically. "Now I'm going to have to sanitize this counter."

"That says more about you than it does about me, no?" Arthur grinned wickedly, dodging a blow. Then he asked more seriously, "Not much space on the counter like this… are you comfortable, luv?"

Lovino considered for a moment, glancing around before responding. "You can prep me up here if you want, but I think I'd hit my head on the cabinet if you fucked me like this."

If Arthur's grin could have gotten any more wicked, it did. "And with as hard as I'm about to fuck you, I think it'd be best to take you down from there."


	2. Chapter 2

Those last words made Lovino positively shudder. He nodded vehemently—god, how he wanted that—and his hands moved down to Arthur's waistline to make short work of his belt and zipper. Once he'd gotten the trousers completely unfastened, he shoved them down along with Arthur's underwear, and they slid down the Englishman's legs and pooled around his ankles. Lovino ran his tongue across his upper lip at the sight this revealed, an act which didn't go unnoticed by his lover.

"Eager, are you?" Arthur smirked. "Well, I can't blame you there," he continued as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant he'd placed on the counter previously and snapped open the lid, letting some of the slick fluid pour out onto his fingers.

Lovino snorted, "Don't flatter yourse—_ohhh!_" He let out a sharp breath as he felt the coolness of the lube being rubbed against his entrance. He'd been expecting Arthur to take him down from the counter first, after the comment he'd made. Still, he wasn't going to argue with the current arrangement for now.

Wasn't going to argue, until Arthur decided to tease him. His fingers ran up and down the cleft of Lovino's ass, sliding torturously back and forth across the sensitive hole there, causing Lovino to moan shamelessly. "Now, what was it you were saying, luv?"

To be perfectly honest, Lovino didn't even remember, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from responding. "I—nngh!—I was saying…" A teasing finger now began to circle his entrance, then the pad of it pressed teasingly against him, sliding in ever-so-slightly. His body pressed down as best it could onto the finger, but from his position on the countertop it was difficult to get the movement he wanted. Lovino, completely losing his patience now, snarled hungrily. "Fuck, just fucking fuck me already! _Use_ those damn fingers!" Demanding, and not the Italian's most eloquent language, but his desire was urgent by now and he wanted nothing less at the moment than to be bent over that counter.

His wish was not short in coming. Arthur, apparently urged on by the expletives, gripped Lovino's hips and tugged him down off the counter. Spinning him around, Arthur tugged Lovino forward by both wrists, bending his body over the counter and making him stretch onto his toes. "Looks like I'm going to have to punish you for being so damn mouthy," he announced in a voice that sounded to Lovino much more gleeful than it should have. No sooner had he said this than he brought his hand down firmly on Lovino's left ass cheek with a resounding _smack_ that seemed to the Italian to echo through the kitchen. His body jolted forward with the strength of it, but the sting was something he'd learned to enjoy by now; spanking was a great fetish of Arthur's. Lovino had been content to indulge him, having always been a bit of a masochist. But he wasn't thinking of that at the moment, not when more strikes were raining down on his exposed backside, the slaps alternating between his two cheeks and gradually turning them a nice, rosy pink.

As Arthur was enjoying the view, Lovino was beginning to feel the slow, tingling ache building up nicely. Each slap brought with it just a bit more sting than the last, the spanking gradually growing in intensity until Lovino's breathing grew short, sucking in a breath of air with each smack and soon matching Arthur's rhythm. Soon he was letting out little noises of approval: _smack_! "Haah!" _smack_! "Mmnh…" _smack_! "Ohh!"

After a few more firm swats to the underside of Lovino's pert ass cheeks, which darkened that bottom to a light shade of red, Arthur paused and released the Italian's wrists. "I suppose," he remarked with a sigh, "I should give you what you asked for in the first place." And with that, he used the thumb of his non-lubricated hand to spread those now-hot cheeks, then slid two slick digits inside Lovino with little further ceremony.

Lovino gave a pained hiss at the feeling of those fingers sliding inside him without any previous preparation, in spite of the fact that he'd essentially asked for it in his impatience. "_Shiiit_…"

"What, isn't this what you wanted?" Those fingers began to move, slowly at first, in and out and in and out.

Lovino nodded, though he was still taking deep, measured breaths as his body tried to process the discomfort of being stretched too quickly. Arthur's fingers pulled out nearly all the way, then swiftly plunged back in, causing the Italian to gasp and interrupting his breathing. "Aaah!"

"Mmm, sounds like it was." There was a distinct tone of amusement in the Englishman's voice. "Now, what else do you want? You just let me know…" Those long fingers brushed nonchalantly against Lovino's prostate, eliciting a surprised grunt of pleasure.

"That!" he responded almost immediately, "I want that… mmh!" Another heated pant spilled from his lips as the spot was stroked again, and Lovino squirmed. "Want you… want you inside me. No shit." And as if to prove his point, he rocked his body back onto the fingers that were stretching him. It seemed his body had acclimated to the two fingers, and now he needed more.

"No denying your eagerness now, is there? Brat," though the way Arthur said it, it seemed like a term of endearment. His fingers slid slowly out of Lovino's body (the Italian let out a whine), reaching for the lubricant with his clean hand and pouring more onto them before spreading it onto his erection, which by now had become quite insistent.

"Oh shut up. You're a dirty old man and you like it." The line sounded rehearsed, as if Lovino had used it many times before.

"Perhaps so," Arthur shrugged nonchalantly as he positioned himself against Lovino's now-stretched entrance, "but then what does that make you? You indulge me." And then Arthur was pushing forward into that heated body, and Lovino hissed again. "_Fuck_," Arthur groaned, "still so tight…"

"Well, if you'd taken any time to prepare me—!" Lovino's voice was breathy, panting, and laced with pain.

"If you'd not been so demanding! You can't deny that you were practically begging for my cock." Arthur began to slide out now, slowly, as if he were finally mindful of Lovino's slight discomfort.

"If you hadn't started it in the first place."

"If you hadn't let me get away with it!" Arthur chuckled breathily even as he began to move in and out with a greater determination. "So greedy, too, this body is. Can ianything/i satisfy you, brat?"

"So first I'm tight, now I'm loose?" Lovino scoffed. "Make up… _hnngh!_ Make up your fucking mind."

"Oh, I've got my mind made up," Arthur said with all the mock-reassurance he could muster, "I've made up my mind to fuck you until you _are_ begging for it."

Lovino snorted, though it was in between moans. "Can you even last that long? You've got a long way to go, you old bastard."

Arthur grinned, one hand reaching around to twist a dusky nipple. Lovino let out a gasp. "And I've only just gotten started."


	3. Chapter 3

As if to make a point, Arthur withdrew his cock until the tip was again brushing against Lovino's entrance, then slid forcefully back inside him.

Lovino let out a loud moan, fingertips clawing at the counter from the unexpected stimulation. "C-continue then, you arrogant—i_ahh!_/i" was all his now-blank mind could come up with in response before the next thrust came.

"Oh, I will." Arthur's voice was smug as a teasing hand moved from one nipple to the other, pinching lightly and twisting and tugging. His other hand gripped Lovino's hip firmly, pulling the Italian's body back into every thrust. He buried himself inside that warm body in slick movements, hips slapping against those cheeks that were still a deep pink from being spanked earlier.

Lovino gasped at that, being reminded again of the warm tingling sting in his backside. It only added to the sensation of Arthur's cock pumping in and out of him, smooth and thick and hot, so hot that Lovino could feel his entire body beginning to warm, the heat spreading from his face down his chest and toward his stomach. He felt sure he must be sweating, but he didn't care. All he could do in this moment was to concentrate on the sensations he was feeling, the fullness and the heat and the thrust and slap.

"Is this satisfying you, brat?" came Arthur's voice, low and guttural. "Or are you still so loose that you need more?"

Lovino snorted, though it was hardly noticeable with the his heavy breathing. "H-ha, that's not—not fair! Neither of those accounts for your—unh!—incompetence."

"Since when were we playing fair?" Arthur seemed amused at Lovino's poor comeback. "But I take it that means you want more?" Lovino couldn't see the wicked grin which spread across Arthur's face as the hand that had previously been teasing Lovino's nipples stopped, and moved back behind the Italian's body to run a single finger around his already-full hole.

Lovino first whimpered at the loss of attention to his nipples, then gasped as he felt Arthur pressing the tip of a finger inside him alongside his cock. The stretch, the burn, they hurt; but the feeling of such intense sensation and the thought of being stretched to his limits were both enticing in and of themselves. Arthur's finger slid in deeper with each thrust of his cock, stretching Lovino further and further until finally the Italian couldn't take any more. "Ahh-ow!" he hissed, "too much."

Behind Lovino, Arthur nodded. He slowly removed the digit from inside his lover, being careful not to cause him unnecessary pain. As soon as his finger was freed, Arthur moved his hand to his partner's side. Both hands grasped Lovino's hips now, and he gave a firm thrust, tugging that supple body back onto his cock. "Better?" he asked throatily.

"Y-yes," Lovino panted, relieved that the only intrusion now was Arthur's cock. The friction felt

incredible, and he could feel his whole body sensitizing itself to the feeling of Arthur inside him, moving in and out, sliding and pulsing and putting his every nerve on edge.

Arthur, too, was more than enjoying himself. Lovino's body was slick and hot and tight around his cock, and as he thrust himself into that heat he could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax. He was thoroughly satisfied not only by the sensations he was feeling, but also by the responses he was getting from his lover. By this point, each thrust earned him some kind of noise from Lovino, whether it was a moan or a grunt or merely a heavy, voiced breath. "H-how are you doing?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

"Doing… doing good." Lovino couldn't form complete sentences anymore. "Getting close." His muscles clenched involuntarily around Arthur as his body rocked forward, then back against the Englishman's, increasing the pace of their joint movements.

"Good," Arthur replied, his voice tearing from his throat between deep panting breaths; it was unclear whether he was responding to Lovino or simply describing the feeling.

But it didn't matter. Breaths were coming faster now, bodies were moving, synchronized. Arthur's hand moved around in front of Lovino to grasp his member, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and Lovino knew he couldn't last much longer like this. He thrust into Arthur's hand wantonly, moaning more loudly than he'd ever admit to later, his ass slamming back into Arthur's hips every time his cock pulled back out of the other man's fist. "Hnngh, yes, aah, i_please_/i…" Lovino's moans grew higher and higher in pitch, until he was practically whimpering.

"That's it, luv…" Arthur purred into Lovino's ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. "Now come for me, i_tesoro_/i." As poor as his accent may have been, he knew that using an endearment in the Italian's native tongue would bring Lovino's defenses down; it was a tactic. Arthur was still stuck on the fact that Lovino had insulted his stamina, and therefore, he was determined not to come until after his lover did.

And his strategy seemed to be working, judging by the noises Lovino was now making as Arthur continued to stroke his cock. "i_Aaah, così!/_i" he hissed, fingers gripping at the countertop until they were white. He panted, gasped, and with a harsh shudder he came, his spend coating the hand that had been stroking him.

Lovino's member was pulsing in his now-slick hand, and Arthur couldn't have been more satisfied. "Funny… a little brat told me that I 'couldn't last that long,'" he taunted. But Arthur was done with games. Now, he moved both hands to Lovino's hips, pulling that plush ass back onto his cock with a loud i_smack/i_and an insistence that made the Italian groan. Lovino's body was practically begging to be filled, and Arthur obliged him. In and out, in and out again Arthur thrust, all the while tugging Lovino's now-compliant body back and forth onto himself. Soon, Arthur's groans joined those of his partner, their voices mixing with the sounds of their bodies moving, both echoing in the space of the kitchen.

The grip on Lovino's hips tightened suddenly, and Arthur came inside him with a jerk of his body and a low moan. "i_Yeees…/_i" His body was swiftly overcome by exhaustion, and he leaned his sweat-dampened chest against Lovino's back, an arm resting on the countertop beside them.

Lovino was also supporting himself against the counter, his chest rising and falling with the heavy breaths of a post-coital haze. "That was… good," he managed breathlessly.

Behind him, Arthur grinned widely. "It was," he said simply, not wanting to betray his own loss of breath. Pulling out carefully, he managed to stand for long enough to pull up and fasten his trousers. Giving Lovino's backside a firm pat, he added, "Now get dressed, luv."

"I know what to do. Just… just give me a second, asshole." Lovino's breathing was still quite erratic as he responded to Arthur's comment.

Arthur waited as Lovino caught his breath, and by the time Lovino had turned around Arthur had gathered his lover's clothing off the floor and was holding them out, offering them to him to dress. Lovino flushed, but he quickly donned his trousers, then his shirt. When he noticed the apron, he finally recalled what he had been doing prior to their little tryst. "Shit, Arthur, the food!" He quickly grasped the apron and pulled it on, tying it hastily around his waist before returning to the stove and moving the pan back to the heated burner.

Arthur could only look on in amazement. "You're quite the romantic, aren't you?" he commented sarcastically, seemingly a bit put out by the apparent lack of a loving resolution to their sex.

Lovino turned to face him and responded with admonishment, "I put love into everything I cook for you! Every day." That was all he had to say on the matter before returning to his pasta. And behind his back, Arthur smiled silently—that answer suited him just fine.


End file.
